It has been known that a semiconductor crystal to be used in an LED or the like is improved in semiconductor characteristics through its forming into a film at higher temperature.
In such application, a sapphire substrate having high heat resistance is generally used. Also in other applications, the sapphire substrate is used when the semiconductor crystal is formed into a film at high temperature (e.g., 700° C. or more).